This invention relates to devices for facilitating opening of tab top openers from cans, particularly beverage containing cans.
Since the advent of tab-type beverage cans, many devices have been designed to facilitate the step of opening the can, typically by lifting the tab to rupture the seal between the tab and the can top surface. Examples of such devices are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,269,586 PA1 3,656,375 PA1 3,724,297 PA1 4,120,216 PA1 4,133,228
In spite of the numerous designs developed in the past, at present the need exists for a tab-type can opening device which is extremely inexpensive to fabricate, simple to use and reliable in operation.